


Caresses

by Sordid_Hex



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordid_Hex/pseuds/Sordid_Hex
Summary: A wary heart always welcomes a distraction, even if to forget for a little while.





	Caresses

Aragorn found Legolas in his room. The blond was sitting dejectedly on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and head lowered. Aragorn knew the Elf was caught up in his thoughts by the way he remained undisturbed as Aragorn closed the door and made his way over to him. It wasn’t until the brunet was kneeling in front of his love that Legolas looked up in alarm, shock evident on his face that he had been so distracted.

“Your mind is aloft,” Aragorn commented, placing his hands upon Legolas’s thighs.

The Elf sighed and nodded.

“What is troubling you, _a’maelanin_?”

Lifting his tired gaze to Aragorn’s face, Legolas felt his chest ache. “This quest sits heavy in my mind,” he murmured. “I worry about you.”

A corner of Aragorn’s mouth quirked and he lifted a hand to cup Legolas’s cheek. “I worry for you as well,” he said, thumb caressing Legolas’s soft skin. “You have every right to come with us to ensure my safety, just as I do to ensure yours.”

Leaning into Aragorn’s palm, Legolas nodded. “I know you are right but that cannot rid the ache in my chest.”

Aragorn knew that there was something else amiss with the Elf. Instead of pushing the issue however, the brunet decided that tonight he would take care of his love.

“Put your mind at ease,” Aragorn murmured, shifting closer. His torso fit perfectly in between Legolas’s thighs and he lifted his other hand, holding Legolas’s face as he drew his head closer. Hovering his lips over the Elf’s, Aragorn spoke.

“Allow me to ease your concerns,” he whispered, warm breath ghosting over Legolas’s skin.

The blond’s lips parted as a shaky gush of breath escaped his throat. His gaze dropped to Aragorn’s lips, and the brunet was more than happy to comply with the silent question. Aragorn captured the Elven Prince’s mouth, head tilting to the side and slowly stroking his fingers across Legolas’s jaw. The blond allowed Aragorn to take control, knowing very well he was safe in his lover’s hands.

“Lie back,” Aragorn murmured, his eyes heavy lidded as he gazed at the elf.

Legolas complied, shifting his weight backwards as he lay down on the blankets. He watched Aragorn as he loosened his belt and untucked his dark red shirt, eyes darkening as Aragorn stalked forwards and knelt onto the mattress, positioning himself above him. Looking down at his lover, Aragorn’s gaze refocussed on the elf’s lips.

“Will you let me take care of you?” Aragorn asked.

Lifting a hand to cup the brunet’s cheek, Legolas nodded silently. His eyes flickered closed as Aragorn’s mouth hovered over his, the male’s fingers curling behind his head and pulling him closer, their lips sealing together.

Their kisses became feverish, hurried, with an edge of desperation. Aragorn was a strong, dominant force above him, the male’s hands diving beneath the blond’s shirt and moving rhythmically over his skin. Aragorn moved from the Elf’s mouth to his neck, bruising his skin with his lips, sucking so hard Legolas’s back arched, a gasp catching in his throat.

“_Estel…_” Legolas moaned.

Aragorn did not falter—his kisses became intense, his teeth scraping along the Elf’s skin as the male squirmed and writhed beneath him. The brunet made quick work of Legolas’s shirt, unbuttoning it and thrusting the material away, giving him free-range of the elf’s chest. Aragorn trailed burning kisses down Legolas’s sternum, his fingers caressing his pale quivering stomach. Latching onto one of the elf’s nipples, Aragorn enjoyed the sound of Legolas’s choked gasp, the brunet’s name a groan in his throat. The hand that had been stroking Legolas’s stomach so tenderly suddenly slipped down the length of his torso, sliding beneath his pants and gripping his hot and heavy erection.

A string of elven curses fell from Legolas’s lips, his muscles straining as he pressed himself further into Aragorn’s grasp. The brunet began to rub him sensually, causing the elf to whimper.

“_Es-Estel… please, meleth…_” Legolas gasped with a moan.

Aragorn chuckled throatily, moving his mouth back to the elf’s neck, sucking on his skin. Legolas gave himself completely to the man above him; there was nothing he wanted more than to allow Aragorn free range of his body. He undulated on the bed, surrendering himself to the brunet as the male kissed him deeply.

“Remove,” the brunet growled, squeezing the heavy erection in his hand.

The elf below him choked a gasp but his hands immediately fumbled for his breeches, obeying Aragorn’s instruction immediately. He slid the material down his legs, his body rolling deliciously against the brunet’s above him. A growl grew in Aragorn’s throat as the elf obeyed so willingly and he stroked the elf’s erection lovingly in response, earning him a strangled moan of longing.

Legolas moaned at the loss as Aragorn’s hand left his pulsating erection, the brunet deviating from his current ministrations to remove the elf’s boots, freeing the long pale legs of the constricting trousers. Aragorn tossed the garment away, his own shirt soon following. Legolas stared at Aragorn with unhidden desire, his cheeks flushed and eyes dark with arousal. Aragorn held Legolas’s stare as his fingers drifted down to loosen the tie of his pants. The elf could already see Aragorn’s straining cock desperate to be free and a shiver coursed through him as he lifted himself up onto his elbows, eyes following every movement the brunet made. Stepping free from his breeches, Aragorn ran a deft hand down to his impatient and swollen member, his head tilting back with a groan as his stroked himself. Legolas’s lips parted, a desperate breath escaping his lungs as he watched his lover.

“Oil,” the dark-haired male stated with a growl, his fiery gaze returning to the blond lying so invitingly on the bed.

“Cabinet… behind you…” Legolas’s tongue licked his suddenly dry lips, watching Aragorn as he acquired a vial filled with scented oil.

The brunet returned to the bed, his predatory gaze sweeping over the elf as he knelt back onto the mattress. His gaze dropped to Legolas’s hips and the Elf parted his legs immediately, baring himself to the man he loved more than anything on this Earth. The undeniable trust that Legolas’s showed him made Aragorn’s heart flutter in his chest, his cock positively throbbing at his willingness to allow Aragorn complete control.

Aragorn reached up, his warm hand gliding delicately up the underside of Legolas’s left thigh. He hoisted the leg up, settling the long pale limb over his shoulder, gifting Aragorn with an unhindered view of his lover’s tight, rose-bud coloured hole. A groan rumbled in his chest and his tongue tingled with memories of their intimate times together.

“_Estel…_”

Legolas’s plea shook Aragorn from the swarm of sordid images flooding his mind’s eye. They were both too far gone for further teasing.

And then Aragorn was sliding an oiled digit into Legolas’s warmth, the Elf releasing a sigh edged with a sob, his deft but strong fingers digging into the muscles that rippled beneath Aragorn’s skin. The brunet could feel the gentle scrape of nails on his back, urging him on as he sank his finger so lovingly in and out of his lover.

Two fingers. Another beautiful gasp falling from trembling lips. Aragorn leant down to capture them in a tender kiss, stretching his beloved as patiently as he could while fire flickered untamed beneath his skin, his heart thundering within his chest.

Three fingers.

Legolas was rocking back against him, urging the digits deeper with every thrust. His pale skin was flushed a beautiful pink, his blue eyes darkened with lust.

It almost had Aragorn coming at the mere sight.

His hand was trembling as he used the last of the oil to coat his cock, rigid hard and ready to be buried within his love.

“Are you ready for me, _a’maelamin_?” he groaned, trembling with the effort of holding back. As he gazed down at the male elf below him, Legolas nodded, holding his stare with the utmost love in his deep blue eyes. The brunet leant down to kiss the blond lovingly as his hips flexed forwards, his stiff erection pushing into Legolas’s waiting entrance. Legolas panted a breathy groan into Aragorn’s mouth, his fingers tightening into the brunet’s skin as his hole was stretched. He accepted Aragorn in his entirety, embracing the burn and spilling all of his love in the kiss he shared with the man of his desire.

And then he was moving, thrusting, _diving_ in Legolas’s heat, hips snapping forward to fill the Elf with the length of his cock. Mumbled and barely coherent Elvish poured from Legolas’s mouth, his eyes rolling back as bursts of pleasure tingled up his spine, a warmth building in his stomach. His mouth was captured once more by Aragorn’s, a hot tongue plunging its way inside, claiming him in a similar manner. Legolas relinquished what little control he had left, relishing in the ferocious fashion in which Aragorn dominated him. The brunet pushed further forward, stretching Legolas’s left leg, parting him obscenely apart in order to penetrate him deeper still.

Aragorn was above him, below him, all around him, and Legolas was breathing him in, consuming the love that the man offered like a starving man. Times like this was when Legolas could just forget. To allow himself the smallest of moments to simply _be_, to exist in a state of pure bliss. There was no responsibility here. No fear to enter and shadow his heart.

Nothing but the shining, golden light that was Aragorn’s love for him.

A strong hand wrapping around Legolas’s pulsation cock was his undoing. A hard thrust had him screaming his release, back arching obscenely as a wave of pure, white pleasure crashed through his entire being. He clenched hard around Aragorn, gripping his lover’s erection with such force that it had him coming not long after, hips stuttering, a wonderful warmth flooding Legolas’s insides.

Slick skin pressed together as Aragorn fell against him, their trembling limbs wrapping themselves around each other as they basked in the shared glow of their pleasure. Sweet mumbled words of love fell softly from Aragorn’s lips and it was with a gentle, sated smile that Legolas began to thread his fingers through his dark locks.

“_I love you, __a’maelamin_,” he murmured.

Aragorn hummed in agreement, his grip tightening ever so slightly around his lover. His scent filled Aragorn’s nose, calming and welcoming, and with Aragorn still buried deeply within the Elven Prince, at that moment there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated! Thank you! <3


End file.
